


Hind Sight is 20/20

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Cat finally returns from her hiatus to National City. She learned something during her time away, but is she a day late and a dollar short.





	Hind Sight is 20/20

Kara was dressing for work when she heard a knock. Excitement filled her as a vision of Alex bearing a box of crullers flashed in her mind. She bounded happily to the door, mostly dressed in her pants and oxford, with one sock on and one sock off. 

Kara swung the door open, “Alex . . . Oh, Miss Grant. I . . . “ Her eyes went wide with surprise because the woman standing before her wasn't Alex, it was Cat Grant.

“Hello, Kara. Bit of a surprise I know. May I come in?”

Kara stammered,”Wha what? Come in? Into my apartment. Yes.” Gods, Cat made it hard to talk. If she was really honest with herself Kara would admit Cat made it hard to think and hard to breath. Kara stepped aside and let Cat saunter past her.

Cat was wearing very little, and that made it harder for Kara to breathe, so she didn’t. Kara couldn't recall Cat wearing such a short black skirt before, and the open back top with its plunging neckline took any words she might have said out of her mind. She stood with her hand on the door unable to think or move. Her mouth hung open in perpetual surprise while her eyes took Cat in. She hadn't seen Cat in months and now seeing her like this, so suddenly, she was keenly aware of how much she'd missed the small, snarky mouthed woman.

Cat walked to the middle of the room and then spun around. It amused her to see the look of surprise on Kara's face. She could always count on Kara to react just as Cat expected. Cat looked her up and down. The same awful clothing hid the beautiful woman within. Cat took a deep breath and smiled. 

Kara stood by the door stunned.

Cat frowned, “Kara, close the door.”

“Door?” She looked around her and discovered she was still holding the door open. “Right, the door.” She closed it ripping the door knob off in her hand. Her eyes went wide again, and she turned around embarrassed and smiling, hiding the door knob behind her.

Cat smiled again, a very amused smile. 

Kara adjusted her glasses. She cleared her throat nervously and said, “So Miss Grant what brings you here? I was just getting ready for work.”

“You aren't going to work today.” Kara’s eyes got wider if that was even possible. “I've already arranged it.” Cat let the words sink in for a second then continued, “I was hoping we could talk.”

“T t t talk, sure we can talk. I love talking. Especially when I'm talking to you . . . Miss Grant.” Kara's thoughts raced, “Oh Rao, did I just say I like talking to her?”

Kara stood frozen in front of the door slowly crushing the broken door knob hidden in her hand.

“Perhaps it would be more comfortable if we sat down to talk?” Cat motioned to the couch. She was trying desperately to keep her patience and not make snarky remarks. Clearly her sudden appearance had unsettled the poor young woman. Which she was counting on, but this reaction was more extreme than Cat had expected.

Cat Grant was after all one of the most powerful and well known people in the world. She expected people to be in awe of her. It was only natural. Kara however had been at the Media Mogul’s side for how many years? Not to mention that she herself was also one of the most powerful and well know people in the world. Cat was convinced now more than ever that she was right, and she intended to push every advantage she had.

They both sat. Cat kept to the front edge of the seat cushion. Kara cowered into the corner of the couch where the back met the arm. Somewhere between the door and couch she'd tossed away the ruined doorknob.

“You seem distracted. Is there someone else here? A boyfriend or girlfriend perhaps?”

Kara looked incredulous. “No, we're alone.”

“Good.” Cat said it matter of factly. 

“Kara, I want you to know that I appreciated every email you sent to me while I've been away on hiatus. I know it probably seems unkind of me that I didn't respond. I had my reasons, but I've decided that while I thought the hiatus was a great idea to reinvent myself it was a complete waste of my time. How do you reinvent yourself when you are already perfect?”

Kara had no words. It had hurt that Cat had ignored her emails. And now to know she had read them all, seemed to hurt more. How much effort would a few lines of reply have been for someone who made her empire from writing?

“You feel hurt.”

Kara grabbed a couch pillow and cuddled it to her chest.

Cat leaned toward Kara and feigned straightening her collar. Then she ran a finger hard down the chest of the oxford shirt finally lifting it away after it bumped over what had to be the Supergirl suit. Having gotten the information she wanted Cat straightened back up on her perch. She continued. She'd rehearsed every word she'd spoken thus far.

“I'm sorry.” Cat let her apology hang in the air. Kara stared at her in shock or was that disbelief, both Cat decided. “As much as I tell people I'm right, I'm not always right.” Kara's mouth dropped agape. Cat was pleased her words were having an effect, but she was careful not to smile. “Don't look at me like that. You of all people know it's true. Now, me admitting it is a shock, no doubt. It's the one good that came from the hiatus, clarity.”

Kara didn't have any words so she offered her hand to Cat. Cat took her hand with her own and inched closer to Kara along the edge of the couch cushions.

“I've seen a lot and done a lot while I've been gone. I wanted to step back from my life. I spent time with Bill and Melinda Gates. They are doing amazing work on the cure for malaria. My time with Angelina Jolie was equally inspiring. As I made the rounds of the who's who doing the most good, I was struck time and time again by their curiosity about you.”

Cat squeezed Kara's hand.

“Me?”

“Yes, it seems that together the two of us along with Catco have done more to inspire people to do good than anything else. We are iconic symbols for hope and teamwork and helping where and when it's needed.”

“I left here seeking meaning in my life and direction not realizing I had already been living it. There was nothing new for me to find except clarity.”

Cat and Kara had never spoken openly about her identity as Supergirl, but Kara knew that Cat knew. 

“And now I'm back for the continuing saga of Cat and Kara.”

Kara giggled. 

Cat squeezed her hand again and smiled at her.

Cat scooched closer to Kara. She reached out delicate hands and slowly removed Kara's glasses. Kara let her with no protest. Then Cat rose up, putting a knee beside Kara, she reached around her head removing the hair tie that held her blonde locks. Cat fluffed and spread out the strands of hair so they hung very Supergirl like over the young super heroes shoulders. She'd been way too close for comfort and Kara gave up on breathing again.

“I wish you didn't feel like you need to hide. You are beautiful.”

Cat's eyes were penetrating as she spoke, and Kara wondered if she'd ever be able to breathe again.

“People had surprising things to ask about you. Did you have a family? Were you lonely? How strikingly beautiful you are. We're you really as kind and caring as you appear? People were most interested not in your abilities, but in you as a person.”

“And then they’d slap me on the back, with a what about you Cat? Gonna tie the knot with a billionaire or a hot young celebrity once you're done saving the world with Supergirl?”

“The clarity didn't come at first. It came to me all at once after you had stopped emailing me. Suddenly, I realized that in my travels and adventures there was one thing that never left my mind. One thing that I missed. One thing that stood out far above everything else.

Cat paused for dramatic effect.

“It was you.”

Kara was dumbstruck, but when she found her voice Cat wished she hadn't.

“How the actual fuck do you expect me to believe that!?” Kara was angry.

Cat was an expert at managing anger. 

“You're angry with me. I expected it, but under that anger is another emotion. What is it?” She asked softly.

Kara rolled her eyes and her head and flopped back against the couch pouting.

Cat pressed, “What else are you feeling?”

Kara got up, still hugging the pillow, walked a few paces away and turned her back while hot tears fell down her cheeks. 

Cat slowly stood making her way to Kara. She ran two thin hands up Kara's back and under her long hair. She gripped slumped shoulders and then lightly ran her hands down folded arms to cover Kara's hands that were still clamped around the pillow. Cat eased her front against Kara's back and rested her head high on Kara's shoulders. Kara cried. Cat held her. 

Finally after a long minute Cat spoke, “I went back, and I reread every email you had sent me. I thought about you alot, and I came to some conclusions about you and myself. So I came here in person today to apologize, which I've done; and to tell you something.

Cat slid her hands off Kara's and walked around to face her. “Oh Lord, where are the tissues?” Cat snatched a few from a box she spotted and tried to dry Kara's eyes. She was crying so hard her nose was running. Cat help up a tissue, “Blow.” 

“Eww,” Kara took the tissue from her, blew her nose, and threw it away. Cat's gesture had a beneficial effect in that it had slowed the tears.

Kara's head hung down. She was embarrassed, angry, sad, hurt, too many feelings swam around inside her.

Cat moved Kara's blonde hair behind her ears. Then very gently she lightly held Kara's face with her fingers. She stepped forward so her mouth was very close to Kara's ear. Very quietly she whispered, “I feel very stupid to have to admit this after so much time; however, what I realized is that I love you. Kara, I'm in love with you.” 

Kara groaned and wrapped her arms tentatively around Cat. This was too much. 

Cat took a hand from Kara's face and slid it around her back. She grazed Kara's neck with a kiss whispering, “Take your time.” Then she snuggled closely into Kara.

Kara finally pulled back a little and saw tears sliding down Cat's cheeks. She melted. “Awe Cat!” She exclaimed and tried to brush the tears away with her fingers. Cat's hand was still resting on her cheek, and it nudged her down, down towards Cat's mouth. Kara moved very slowly. If either of them wanted to back out there was time. Their lips barely touched, but it set Kara's body on fire with sensation. 

It was Kara who pressed the kiss deeper catching Cat's lips firmly with her own. Cat had prepared with a certain amount of expectation of rejection. Rumor was that Kara did indeed have a boyfriend. Cat’s hope bloomed during that kiss, and she responded eagerly with her lips. God, how her lips tingled. 

Kara pulled back, and shyly smiled at Cat her cheeks a rosy pink. Cat spoke, “You're trembling.” Kara looked. It was true, she was trembling. She looked at Cat, “You are too.” Cat’s whole body was shaking now. There was a crash then another. Things were falling off countertops and shelves. The whole building was shaking violently. “Earthquake,” Kara exclaimed. She wrapped Cat up in her arms and they were out the door in a second and flying into the air.

Kara held Cat close to her. She kissed her cheek. “I'm not losing you today.”

They rose higher and could see the tall building in the city sway with the movement. Kara's ears were filled with frightened screams, things crashing to the floor, and glass breaking. Still she held Cat. “Kara set me down somewhere so you can help.” 

Kara held Cat just a little tighter. “There’s nowhere safe. I won't put you down.” Kara flew a little higher for comfort even though they were in no danger.

“Kara, you need to put me down.” Cat could hear the commotion and grinding sounds coming up from the city.

“Cat, I can't save everyone, but I can save you. When it's safe, I will find somewhere to put you down.”

Kara heard something different. She whirled around in the air and saw the Catco copter rising into the air. “I found somewhere to put you.” Kara beamed. The pilot of the Catco copter was very surprised to see Kara and Cat Grant fly up. He wondered how Kara had lost her shoes and one sock. Kara shouted, “Do you have room for one more?” The pilot nodded yes. Soon Kara was handing Cat through the door. She spun in the air under the helicopter and in a flash she was out of her work clothes and in her super suit. She made a lunge for the door and slipped inside for a second. She planted a soft peck on Cat's lips and said “Be safe.” Then she was gone.

Cat touched her still tingling lips. She took a deep breath and exclaimed, "What a morning!" 

The Catco copter had taken off with just a camera man. Cat put on a headset and started a running commentary. She guided the pilot to fly over some of the more heart wrenching locations like the children’s hospital and some of the elementary schools that had already been in session when the quake started. There wasn't as much damage as she initially expected, which was good news. National City had strict building codes to earthquake proof buildings and homes. Cat made sure she praised the city for that. Emergency crews were having a tough time getting through the streets, so Cat asked people to please stay off the roads unless it was absolutely necessary. She caught sight of Kara several times. 

A first Kara concentrated on voices she heard that were panicked about someone bleeding. She flew quite a few people to the hospital who were badly cut. After the first hour though the cries for help subsided and she lent a hand to rescue crews. A section of elevated highway had collapsed. Kara spent a lot of the morning there helping move concrete and vehicles out of the way. By noon there wasn't much left to do but clean up, so Kara headed home for a shower. 

As she entered her apartment she was surprised to see Cat. “Hey.” She said softly. Cat was shocked by how filthy Kara was. She was covered from head to toe with dried blood, concrete dust, dirt, and any number of things. Cat distinctly smelled diesel fuel. 

“I think you are wearing some of everything you touched today.”

“I know I am. I headed back here for a shower.”

“I hope your shower has a pressure washer in it.”

Kara laughed and headed for the bathroom. “If you can wait for a few minutes, I'll be back clean and smelling nice.”

In a much shorter time than Cat expected Kara appeared wearing a robe with her hair wrapped in a towel. Cat rose to go inspect. She took Kara by the shoulders and leaned in. She sniffed. She fully expected to catch the scent of diesel fuel, but instead she smelled soap, and lavender conditioner. “Oh much better,” Cat purred.

“I clean up well.”

Cat smiled, “Yes, you do.”

“I wasn't expecting to see you here.”

“I had the pilot drop me off near here. I wanted to continue our conversation after it was interrupted so dramatically earlier.”

Kara smiled. This felt awkward to her. She wasn't sure what there was to say. 

“What you said to me earlier. It really caught me off guard. I feel like I didn't respond very well to any of it.”

Kara stepped into Cat's space, so close that they touched a little. She took the towel out of her hair and let it drop to the floor. 

“Well, it wasn't fair of me to just waltz into your home unexpected, and then say what I did. I'm not sure how else I could have done it though. I like being direct.”

“I want to tell you how I feel, but I'm having a hard time finding words. I can show you.” 

With that Kara kissed Cat. Her lips softly pulling at Cats. It was a slow, soft kiss that lingered. Kara broke away and softly said into Cat's ear, “I love you, too, so much it hurts me.”

Somehow they eventually found their way to the couch. Kara cuddled Cat on top of her and continued to show Cat how she felt long into the afternoon.

Prolog

Cat eventually received an Emmy award for her passionate, detailed coverage of the earthquake. Cat gloated over it to Lois Lane one evening during a family dinner. Lois remarked that it was impressive how Cat could pull an impromptu performance like that out of her ass, but since she was the biggest ass Lois knew, it was no surprise.

Kara and Clark fell silent and stared. Cat looked at them, “What? She has a point. With that shrew like noise she has, she can’t help it.”

Lois’s face turned beet red. Clark and Kara immediately decided the evening was over. As Kara led Cat to Lois’s balcony for the flight home, she stopped to hug Clark and Lois goodbye. When she hugged Lois, Lois whispered in her ear, “I don't know how you do it.”

Kara whispered back, “The sex is incredible.”

Clark heard it with his sensitive ears, and it was his turn to turn red.

Kara gathered Cat up into her arms and lifted off for the journey home. As they flew Cat asked her what Lois had said to her. “She said, ‘you know I really love her’.”

“Lois said that?”

Kara lied, “She did.”

"What did you say?"

“I said, ‘She loves you too’.”

“Oh, Good heavens!”

“You know you do Cat.”

“Yes, but I don't want her to know it. She's my only decent competition.”

Kara grinned from ear to ear to hear Cat admit it. She gave her a big kiss on the cheek and aimed them away from Metropolis and onward toward National City and home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: Motorcyclegrrl. Also to those who leave comments and kudos, thank you so much. They mean a lot.


End file.
